Stand By You
by MauraJosephine
Summary: Maura receives notes and gifts from an secret admirer. Will she find out of whom they are?


**Note:** I just had this idea last night. I hope you like it too. And haven't forgotten that I don't own the characters or the show and that English is still not my first language.

* * *

It has all started four weeks ago. Maura had worked at her desk when she found the post-it under her laptop. When she picked it up it read:

 _You look beautiful today._

Nothing more. No name, no nothing. And the handwriting wasn't familiar to her either. She surveyed it over and over again.

The next time was one week later. When she came into her office there was a beautiful bouquet of flowers standing on her desk. Red Carnations, Calla Lily's and Amaryllis'. Symbolizing love and beauty. A smile graced her lips when she made her way towards the flowers. It was then that she detected a little note sticking out of the flowers. She opened the note and read:

 _How is it possible that you become even more beautiful every minute? My love for you grows each day into infinity._

She really needed to find out of whom all these notes came from. She clearly had an admirer and it was torture not knowing who it was. She had already asked Susie if she saw anyone coming into her office, but she hadn't seen anyone.

Maura wasn't sure if she should tell Jane about all of this. She would clearly make fun of her, she knew it. So she kept it to herself.

Then she didn't get any messages for two weeks and thought her secret admirer had stopped. Until that night a week ago. She had worked late to finish the autopsy report and the morgue was fairly empty at this late hour. Jane already went home too.

When she finished the report and headed out of her office into the elevator, she saw a note glued to the elevator walls. She looked around herself but saw no one. She picked it up and opened it slowly, not sure if this was for her to see. After opening the paper she saw her name written at the top of the note:

 _Maura my love,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't give you another note until now. I was very busy. But I hope you're doing fine. You are extraordinary! And the most beautiful and charming human being I have ever seen. I hope you know that. You truly are magnificent._

She smiled and read the message again. This note sounded like her admirer had met her. Or maybe just seen her? It was nice getting attention from someone, but it was not nice doing it anonymously. If that someone liked her that much, why couldn't he just tell her?

And now she was standing at her front porch picking up the letter that was hanging at her door. With trembling fingers she opened the door and went inside. Slowly she made her way over to her couch and sat down.

For a few minutes, at least that was what it felt like, she was just staring at the envelope with her name written on it. _Maura._ She couldn't do this anymore. Who did all of this? Did she know this person? Has she met him? Or her? She was so confused. But couldn't take it any longer. So she opened the envelope and took out the letter. She unfolded it and began reading:

 _My dear Maura,_

 _I know this isn't fair to you. But I just don't have the courage to tell you who I am. Or to tell you these things in person. It is really hard not to act on my feelings. You are just so amazing._

 _I could watch you all day long, not in a creepy way. You move so elegantly all the time, and you are smart, and beautiful, and extraordinary. You are the perfect woman. Sometimes I wonder if I'm dreaming. Because no one can be that perfect right? Of course you have your insecurities and flaws too, but you know how to deal with them. You always know what to do. Even when you panic. And you can't lie. Which is weird at first, because everyone has to lie once in a while. But not you. And it is so refreshing that you are that honest. I like that about you. God I like everything about you. Every beautiful part of your personality. You are like an angel sent to earth. I just want you to remember that you are worth it. Worth everything that is on this world. And when there is a day that you are not so sure about yourself, just remember that there is someone who loves you just the way you are. Because I will love you all my life. Until my last breath. I am sure of that. And I promise you, that I will be there for you, and that I stand by you. Always. I love you Maura Dorthea Isles._

Maura folded the letter and began to cry. This secret admirer really loved her. And she didn't even know who it was. She discovered every detail on a corpse but wasn't able to discover this secret admirer of hers? She wiped her tears away and opened the letter again.

After rereading it for the third time she stopped and looked at the tiny stain just under the word _Always_. Her admirer was crying. He really felt this way. She just knew. Something about the handwriting was familiar to her. But she couldn't quite make it out. The writing had changed throughout the letter. After starting to cry he must have lost his control over writing. This person definitely was left-handed. She only knew one person who was left-handed. Jane. But she couldn't be that someone. Why would she?

Maura had these deep feelings for her best friend for a while now. But she wasn't brave enough to tell Jane about them. She couldn't do that. She wouldn't ruin everything. Jane was her best friend. And nothing more. And she definitely didn't write these notes to her, right?

* * *

The next few weeks she got a lot of little notes, they were everywhere. An _I love you_ or _You are amazing_ written on them. They always brought a smile to her face.

This morning there was a bottle of her favorite perfume standing on her desk. On top of another note. She couldn't believe it. This perfume was not cheap, she knew that. She went to pick the perfume up and then took the note.

 _You always smell like a beautiful flower._

When she was opening the perfume and smelled at it, Jane burst into her office. "Hey have you alread... what are you doing?" she said smiling.

"I..." Maura knew that it was time to tell Jane about her secret admirer. Her best friend would know what to do. "There... there seems to be someone out there who really likes me."

"I'm sure there are a lot of people out there who like you Maur." Jane replied smiling.

"Yeah but I've got letters and notes over the past month. There is... there is an admirer out there. He writes letters to me and... and notes. And also has sent me flowers. You know. It is really lovely. He makes me compliments. And says that he loves me. But I just can't identify this someone."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Jane. Of course I am! Do you think I would make something like that up?" Maura said offended. "Look!" She held the latest note of her admirer out for Jane to read.

Jane took the note and held it in front of her. "Maura. Please. Don't you..." she looked down at the note "...see?"

But Maura didn't know what Jane meant. "What do I see Jane? I don't know who wrote this. I just know that this person is left-handed. You can see it at the handwriting."

"And how many of the people that you know are left-handed?"

"Well... there..." Maura looked up into her eyes. "You. I... I only know you. But... they aren't from you..." she laughed a little and looked down. Suddenly she began to feel nervous. What were they doing?

Jane slowly made her way over to Maura. She put the note down onto her desk and made her way around it. She halted right in front of her best friend. "How do you know they aren't from me Maur?" she said with her deep, raspy voice.

Maura finally looked up in Jane's brown eyes. "I... you are my best friend. And... you don't feel that way about me." She looked down again.

Jane slowly lifted Maura's face with her right hand under her chin. "I do. I have for a long time now. And I will do forever."

"You do?"

"I love you Maur. I love you so much! And I... I just couldn't tell you in person. You know? I was scared. I was so scared. And then I thought, maybe I could write you little notes. To brighten your day." She smiled. "And then you didn't say anything. You didn't tell me that you got all these notes and I wasn't so sure anymore. I wondered why you didn't come to me. Because we talk about everything. Well apparently not, because I didn't tell you how I feel either... what I wanted to say-"

She was cut off by Maura's lips on her own. At first she wasn't sure if this was really happening. But then Jane deepened the kiss. Maura's lips were so soft. So much softer than she had imagined. And she loved every second of it.

After what seemed like eternity, they parted to breathe again. But their foreheads stayed together.

"Wow." Jane murmured.

"I love you too Jane. I have for a long time. I was scared to tell you. And deep down I always hoped that these notes were from you. They made me so happy. But I just couldn't believe that you would feel the same as I did."

"If we weren't such cowards we could have done this months ago." Jane laughed and looked in Maura's hazel eyes.

"That is true." Maura replied and smiled brightly.

"I love when you smile like that. It makes you even more beautiful. If that's possible."

Maura's cheeks turned bright red. "Jane..."

"I mean it. You are amazing Maura. I love you. I will love you every minute of every day. I promise you that. And I will be there for you. Always."

"And I love you Jane. With all my heart."


End file.
